dcfandomcom-20200222-history
He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 6
| StoryTitle1 = Blood Ties | Synopsis1 = and are having a terrible time of trying to fight their way through the 's camp to rescue , unaware that has accepted her true identity as , and freed Teela. Adora insists that she will fight 's wrath by fighting for the only thing she has to believe in: her girlhood relationship with Teela. That is all that still rings true for her. Suddenly, a vision of Hordak appears before them, warning that the only reason Adora still lives is because Hordak is forgiving. He would gladly let Teela take Adora, but there would be little to take her to. The siege against was a mere distraction as his hordes tightened his grip on the entire planet of . Their concern for the power of Grayskull blinded them to the world on which it resides - and he has happily relieved them of the burden of caring about it. Furthermore, as He-Man arrives on the scene, Hordak explains that the time has come to relieve them of the burden of Grayskull as well, causing the castle to crumble to dust. Defiantly, He-Man responds that while Hordak may win the land, but he will never defeat the people. The banished Hordak once before, and he intends to use it to do so again. Dismissively, Hordak responds that the prophecy of which He-Man speaks has been fulfilled already - it poses no threat now. With that, Hordak is gone, leaving behind the order for the to be eradicated. Fortunately, He-Man has prepared for a hasty escape, and calls down a to carry them all away to Point Dread. There, He-Man rendezvous with his father, , who assures He-Man that the secrets of Grayskull will remains safe, for now - but they must reclaim the castle. Moving on, He-Man admits that Adora is not yet ready to accept Randor as her father, and so she will have to resolve her issues on her own until she is. Teela, meanwhile, insists that her father, explain to her the nature of his relationship with the , whom he had never revealed was the mother of his daughter. Eavesdropping, the other Masters of the Universe muse that it will be a big day when Duncan finally reveals the greater secret that Teela is already betrothed to . Sadly, though, they receive orders from the king to move out, and help whomever they can while Hordak has control of Eternia. Elsewhere, Adora sits alone, looking on at the destruction that she and the Evil Horde wrought on Grayskull. She is surprised but pleased to hear the growl of behind her. Sensing his interest, she warns that he must stay with He-Man, and leave her to find her own place. But she promises that the tiger will be the first to know when she does find her place. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ( ) * ( ) Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}